


Dia 4

by orphan_account



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Graphic Description
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26835571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: *escrevi ontem mas aparentemente não enviou*Dia 4 do Whumptober (facada)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947583
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Dia 4

A faca afundou na sua panturrilha antes que ela soubesse o que tinha acontecido.   
Apesar dela saber que a faca estava fria, como o metal geralmente era quando livre, ela sentiu como se estivesse fervendo. Apesar da facada ser na perna, os pulmões dela perderam todo o ar. Apesar dela poder ver, por um segundo foi como se fosse tudo uma ilusão, a adrenalina persistente mascarava a dor. Apesar dela saber que a culpa era dele, e que ele queria que fosse assim, e que fora ele que a machucava, ela ainda implorou a ele que a ajudasse quando a dor finalmente chegou. Apesar do pulso ter feito o sangue jogar da ferida alto e claro, ela ainda se assustou quando a tontura veio.  
Ela se limitou a se deita no chão nu, assistindo ele se levantar e ir embora, sair da sala com uma leveza risonha, como se apreciasse o silêncio final dela, que se calara em uma solenidade dura diante do próprio fim que chegava rápido. Suas últimas palavras não seriam dele, isso ela não deixaria. Então ela se deixou cair sobre a pedra manchada de sangue, as pernas e braços arranhando no chão, seu rosto pressionado contra uma outra poça sangrenta, seus cabelos soltos atrás dela em uma cortina negra e longa, suja e manchada, coágulos entre as mechas, seu pescoço e colo cobertos de tons roxos, verdes e azuis, que doentiamente combinavam com a estampa da sua camiseta, que agora era só trapo, sua calça jeans manchada de terra e sangue, rasgos aos montes, jogados aqui e ali como frutas que rolaram de seu saco, o mais recente parecia mais nítido diante dos outros, o sangue fluindo e espirrando por todo lado, manchando tudo, gotejando, o corte aberto jorrando.   
\- Eu estou bem - ela gaguejou sem folego, se virando no chão pra olhar o teto - Eu estou bem!  
Quando ela desmaiou achou que tinha acabado. Anos depois ela teria novamente a chance de escolher suas últimas palavras, e acariciaria a cicatriz ao dizer que estava bem. Ela nunca ia ceder a esses idiotas, ela estava bem, e melhor que eles, o tempo todo.


End file.
